Road to recovery
by bren-nuit
Summary: Este fic se centra en como Katniss y Peeta vuelven a enamorarse y se ubica después de que Peeta vuelve al distrito 12 después del último capítulo de Sinsajo e incluye la boda y el epilogo…
1. Chapter 1

The Road to Recovery

Hola Chicos les traigo una traducción de un fic muy bueno que lei , la autora es Jamie sommers yo solo me dedico a traducirlo, debo decir que lo amé y por eso me decidí obviamente previa autorización de la autora a traducirlo espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusto =)

En este fic es la versión de la autora de como Katniss y Peeta vuelven a enamorarse y se ubica después de que Peeta vuelve al distrito 12 después del último capítulo de Sinsajo e incluye la boda y el epilogo…

Espero les guste =)

NOTA: el recordatorio de que los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen son de la autora susanne Collins y este fic tampoco me pertenece es de Jamie Sommers yo solo me dedico a traducirlo .

**Chapter One: **Tratando Por el bien de Prim

Lo intentaras? - Escucho la pregunta de Prim desvaneciéndose con la salida del sol atravesando mi ventana. Mis parpados se abren y me quedo viendo fijamente el techo de mi habitación… pienso en Peeta...

– Lo intentaré Prim – Pienso para mí… Hoy será el día en que iré a preguntarle si le gustaría ayudarme con mi libro, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente pero sé que él ha estado en mi casa, puedo oler su pan cada día cuando yo regreso de cazar y sé si ha dejado un pedazo de pan o no..

Hoy debería intentar poner las cosas en orden con Peeta, y pienso que no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, Debería dar el primer paso y realmente necesito su ayuda con el libro, además seria el momento perfecto para arreglar nuestra amistad - sí- Mi amigo, el hijo del panadero.. lo extraño.

Lanzo mis piernas a un lado de la cama y me siento sobre la misma, no sé qué horas son pero puedo oler la comida cocinándose en la cocina y esa es mi señal para tomar un baño y vestirme. Camino escaleras abajo y puedo escuchar dos voces, una de ellas dice adiós, es Sae la Grasienta y cierra la puerta; La otra voz: Peeta, deja escapar un suspiro muy pero muy pequeño – Pienso que no debería dar su posición en el juego, si yo estuviera cazándolo ya estaría realmente muerto… rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento lo más lejos de mi mente, la sola idea me hace querer vomitar el desayuno que todavía no he comido.

-Hola- dice Peeta en tono gentil. – Solo te estaba trayendo un poco de Pan-

-Lo puedo oler- le digo e intento sonreír, pero no puedo encontrar mi sonrisa… De nuevo escucho la voz de Prim en lo más profundo de mi mente pidiéndome que lo intente. Cierro mis ojos y tomo un profundo respiro y lo dejo salir, Peeta toma esto como una señal de disgusto de mi parte porque inmediatamente me dice – Bueno me tengo que ir-

-No!- le chillo y tomo nuevamente un profundo respiro, y esta vez abro mis ojos – Por favor quédate- es todo lo que consigo decir, es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

El entre cierra los ojos y se me queda mirando, luego encoge los hombros y dice – De acuerdo, de todas formas Sae hizo suficiente desayuno para dos personas –

Respiro, no me había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire hasta que finalmente lo libero. Me permito relajarme un poco y luego entro a la cocina y tomo un plato con comida y un pedazo de pan. Peeta comienza a untar capas de mermelada en nuestras rebanadas de pan y yo hago el té para los dos. Y me parece que el té le da alivio a mi estómago que comienza a recibir el desayuno y veo que es una tarea más fácil de lo que creía.

Peeta está llevando toda la conversación, el habla cosas al azar solo por hablar, cosas sin importancia: quienes ahora venden en el mercado, quienes ya han regresado al distrito, quienes son nuevos en el distrito. Cuando él comienza a hablar de sus pinturas y como él ha tenido dificultad para encontrar la correcta mezcla para una particular forma de dorado inmediatamente pienso en el delineador de Cinna y el brillo que este le daba a sus ojos, este recuerdo me saca de mi estupor y me trae de regreso a la realidad: El libro.

-Así que estas pintando de nuevo? - Le pregunto,

-Lo estoy intentando- él me dice, pero me parece que él no ha conseguido mezclar y llegar al color que quiere.

-Sí dorado- Le digo

-Mmmmm- el mueve su cabeza y hace un gesto frunciendo la boca y me dice –No es cualquier dorado. Es un cierto tipo de color que tengo en la mente y que no he conseguido lograr obtenerlo todavía-

-Esto es importante para ti o no?- Le pregunto, y sé que es cierto. En ese momento es cuando puedo ver la dulzura dentro de los ojos de Peeta y recuerdo el cuento que él le contó a Morphling del distrito 6 – fue cuando ella sacrificó su vida para salvarlo- el cuento era acerca de los días que el paso intentando encontrar el tono perfecto de amarillo y como un rayo la imagen fue tan vívida para mí y tan real que pensé que estaba sucediendo enfrente de mis ojos y después la misma se había ido.

- No soy tan diferente de cualquier otro artista supongo, cuando tengo un una pintura de algo en la cabeza quiero que sea perfecta como cuando me preguntaste si podía dibujar aquellas bayas en tu libro te acuerdas?- él me dice y yo asiento, el libro yo necesito preguntarle acerca del libro pienso…

En ese momento él dice- Tú me dijiste que la pintura tenía que ser perfecta porque si esta estuviera mal esta podría…- él dejó la oración a medias,

-Matar a alguien- termino la oración por él.

-sí- él contesta.

El pensamiento de las bayas venenosas llena mi mente, las jaulas de noche, la primera vez que yo me crucé con ellas estaba en el bosque. Mi padre me golpeó la mano haciendo que estas volaran lejos de mí y me dijo: - Esas No Katniss..- de repente el silencio fue abrumador y un zumbido en mis orejas comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte. La habitación se comenzó a sentir enorme como si fuera uno de los salones comedores del Capitolio, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente y el sonido hizo eco en mi pecho y se unió al zumbido de mis oídos.

-tiene que ser perfecto, tiene que ser perfecto, tiene que ser perfecto- escucho que grita una y otra vez, parpadeo por unos minutos intentando concentrarme en lo que mi padre me dijo acerca de asegurarme de que las pinturas fueran perfectas, pero no es la voz de mi padre la que escucho en mi cabeza, es Peeta en mi mesa de cocina.

Sacudo mi cabeza intentando limpiar las telarañas de mis pensamientos y lo miro y le digo –que es lo que estabas diciendo?-

Una sonrisa de alivio aparece su cara –lo que quiero decir- su voz es tierna ahora,-la forma de la mezcla tiene que ser perfecta para la pintura que quiero pintar-

Este es el momento cuando debo de intentarlo Prim, pienso, es el momento cuando debo intentar arreglar las cosas, es cuando hablo y le digo -hablando de las pinturas yo tengo una idea acerca del libro- y le informo que hablé con el doctor y le muestro el libro aun en blanco que el doctor me envió de la Capital y comienzo hablar- Me estaba preguntando si estuvieras interesado en ayudarme con él… llenar las páginas con las cosas que pasaron?- Le pregunto.

-Claro que me gustaría Katniss – él dijo y pude escuchar algo en su voz: Esperanza…

Desperté esta mañana con un dolor en mi estómago, la necesidad de alimento, eso es algo que no había sentido por un buen tiempo y me ha traído recuerdos felices a la memoria, por lo que hoy debería compartir el día con Peeta y trabajar los dos en el libro. Me preparo para el día: me baño, me cambio, lavo mis dientes y cepillo mi cabello y me dirijo escaleras abajo, me di cuenta que había mucho silencio el día de hoy en mi cocina. No estaba Sae la Grasienta ni tampoco Peeta. Nadie más que yo, no me sentí triste pero tampoco estaba feliz solo estaba sola. Mire dentro de la sala de estar pero tampoco había nadie, el estudio estaba cerrado, me dirigí para allí, estaba parada ahí a mitad de mi casa mirando alrededor, y por primera vez sentí como si regresara atrás, sentí una soledad total, yo suelo estar sola en las tardes y noches pero normalmente yo despierto por el olor de la comida que hace Sae; estar sola muy temprano en la mañana ha tenido un efecto casi devastador para mí. Mi piel comenzó a hormiguearme en la base del cuello y ahí estaba el: Peeta. Estaba ahí descansando en esa cueva fría a muy tempranas horas de la mañana, el envenenamiento de la sangre amenaza con quitarle la vida, puedo escuchar el sonido del bosque haciendo eco afuera de nuestro pequeño refugio y yo me encuentro congelada en el tiempo… El miedo a perderlo es abrumador, estoy petrificada, sé que debo ir al festín por su medicina pero soy incapaz de moverme. Todo lo que yo puedo hacer es mirarlo morir, me mantengo ahí sin poder moverme, mi cuerpo se ha convertido en piedra,- querido dios por favor que no muera!, por favor no mueras Peeta!, no me dejes aquí!-

Katniss?- Peeta me llama, -por favor por favor! -Le ruego, - estoy bien katniss, estoy bien- Me dice.

Volteo mi cabeza y abro mis ojos y me encuentro con su mirada tan cálida y preocupada.

-Hola- él me dice gentilmente y puedo sentir preocupación en su voz.

-Hola- le sigo y estoy insegura de en donde estoy pero no de cómo me siento, ya no estoy en la cueva con Peeta. – Tu estas aquí- le digo

Donde más debería estar?- me pregunta

En la cueva- susurro con voz grave, cierro mis ojos y luego los abro rápidamente.

La cueva? Oh katniss- el da pasos pequeños acercándoseme pero él no me abraza y lo agradezco. Pienso que en verdad quiero sentir la comodidad y seguridad de los abrazos de Peeta, pero no podría soportarlos en este momento, es solo que aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte… él mantiene su mirada en mí y sé que si no me muevo voy a llorar, y siento las lágrimas venir a mí pero no quiero perder el control enfrente de él, así que comienzo a caminar hacia la cocina y en ese momento es justo cuando mi estómago gruñe, - te gustaría comer algo?- le pregunto

-Katniss- su voz suena calmada-dime porque pensaste que estabas en la cueva?

Lo pensé… volteo mi cabeza hacia él pero continúo caminando -durante el desayuno- le digo y pienso que no quiero volver a vivir el recuerdo que experimenté, me he prometido intentar hacer las cosas mejor entre Peeta y yo así que no puedo guardar eso para mí.

Pongo en la mesa nuestros platos con comida mientras Peeta calienta nuestros panes para después ponerles queso sobre de ellos. Ambos nos preparamos una taza de té y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Comencé a decirle como como me sentía en la mañana cuando me desperté antes de que llegara Sae la grasienta, pero me salté el hecho de cómo me sentí cuando vi que ella no estaba y cuando me cuestioné a donde se habría metido ella, él no pareció darse cuenta que ella nunca se mostró así como el hecho de que fuimos Peeta y yo quienes hicimos el desayuno, entonces volví a la explicación de porqué pensé que él estaba muriendo en la cueva.

-Asi que esa es la razón por la que gritabas "no mueras peeta"- él dijo.

Esto que él dijo me lleno de sorpresa solo atine a decirle – yo dije eso?-

-Sí- sus ojos me miraron y no me gusto lo que ví, a diferencia de ayer donde yo veía esperanza ahora solo veía miedo. - Me dio miedo verte así- me dijo.

No me gusta que él sienta temor, especialmente si es por mi causa –no fue mi intención preocuparte- le digo.

-Bueno..tu siempre me preocupas Katniss- él dijo esto dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a decir – Tú siempe ha sido…-

-miedosa- quise termina de decir por él, pero no era eso.

-intimidante- el terminó de decir –demasiado tentadora-, este comentario de él me confundió y supongo que mi cara mostró algo de esto porque él comenzó a explicarse mejor, -tu siempre has sido como el bosque solía ser, Prohibida pero tentadora, a eso me refiero katniss- el miro los rayos del sol atravesar la ventana de la sala de estar y dijo –Nada podía tocarte-

Esta explicación pude entenderla mejor.

-Es la Katniss tranquila, la katniss tímida la que me asusta más que nada, es esa katniss la que me da miedo-

-Pero somos la misma persona sabes?- le contesto

-entonces te sugiero encuentres la forma de juntarlas de nuevo porque separadas son un tanto inaccesibles- me dice.

-Pero tú te acercaste, si no hubiera sido por lo juegos del hambre hubieras podido acercarte a mí?-

Veo que ladea la cabeza y veo la pregunta en sus ojos la misma pregunta que yo también me estoy haciendo a mí misma…se hubiera acercado?

Después de limpiar los platos que usamos en el desayuno, comenzamos con el libro y le muestro a Peeta una foto de mi padre y le digo que es lo que quiero escribir de él. Esto me trae a la memoria un recuerdo feliz que tuve esta mañana cuando desperté. Le cuento a peeta acerca de mi primera vez aprendiendo a nadar, veo a Peeta y puedo ver al chico con el que me pasé un día en la azotea hablando, comiendo, durmiendo y descansando en sus brazos, veo a mi amigo en sus ojos y la esperanza de que él regrese de verdad vuelve a mí, tiene esa sonrisa tan familiar de antes, él me está mirando mientras le cuento mi historia de cómo fue mi experiencia en el lago cuando mi padre me llevo a aprender a nadar, y me doy cuenta que realmente echo de menos este aspecto de nuestra amistad, pero veo que podría no ser tan difícil lograr desarrollar de nuevo la misma. Me siento feliz contando esta historia pero me siento aún más feliz porque es a él a quien le cuento.

El día de hoy Peeta comenzó a hacer los bocetos en pedazos de papel para el libro y el me preguntó –tienes idea con quien quieres comenzar primero?- Sé que me está preguntando si quiero comenzar con Prim o con mi Padre.

-No- Le contesto honestamente. Tengo miedo de que las heridas de la muerte de Prim estén aún muy frescas pero pienso que siempre será así el resto de mi vida.

-OK- Me dice Peeta y veo que toma un pedazo de papel y se sienta en la mesa después de unos minutos dos o tres tal vez él toma sus lápices y escoge uno y comienza a dar una forma café, el ha tomado la decisión por mí.

Veo los dedos de Peeta moviéndose sobre el Papel y aunque no son más que unas cuantas líneas de la pintura de la cara de mi padre lo reconozco inmediatamente, él está dibujando los ojos de mi padre, su boca, su nariz y su sonrisa, -sí- pienso para mí, mi padre, deberíamos comenzar con él.

-Peeta- digo, y pongo mi mano en el deteniéndolo para que no continúe dibujando. Yo solo tengo un par de fotos de mi padre, todavía no le he dejado ver ni copiar alguna de sus fotos, él está dibujando enteramente por el mismo, -que estas pintando?- le pregunto.

-A tu padre- él me contesta inocentemente

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero no es la copia de la foto de la boda o de la foto que deje sobre el mantel- le digo.

-no- me dice Peeta y me mira – esto es lo que yo veía cuando yo te veía saludarlo cuando el caminaba de regreso a casa de las minas, yo solía mirar su cara como se le iluminaba cuando él te veía katniss-

Me levante y recogí el libro de la mesa, tomé el pedazo de papel con el dibujo de mi padre, asiento con la cabeza dándole la aprobación y llevo mis manos sobre su espalda y camino dentro de la cocina por una taza de té. Yo le digo – anda ve y dibuja, es obvio para mí que no necesitas ensayar más el dibujo.-

Mirar a Peeta convertir un pedazo de papel en el retrato de mi padre era algo sumamente notable, él se encontraba en ese momento perdido en su propio mundo y yo me siento tan privilegiada de poder llegar a observarlo cuando él está creando algo magnífico. Primero me encuentro con sus manos y como éstas trabajan, sus dedos siempre parecen saber que colores escoger y cuando. Yo me mantengo observando el papel y lo bien que lo está haciendo, preguntándome cuantos diferentes colores deberá usar para que comience a parecerse a mi padre.

Eventualmente me siento también abrumada por mi obsesión de mirar fijamente a Peeta y a como él trabaja. La intensidad latente en sus ojos me hace compararlo a cuando Cinna diseñaba la ropa para nosotros para el Quarter Bell. Algunas gotas de sudor cruzan su cara haciendo que él bizquee levemente y yo no puedo dejar de mirar su rostro, he visto ese rostro muchas veces antes, cuando él estaba ayudándome con el libro de las plantas, en la arena, en el Capitolio y pienso para mí misma que si él durante los primeros juegos, hubiera mostrado a todo el mundo esa pasión feroz que tenía probablemente hubiera sido el chico en llamas no la chica en llamas.

En algún momento cuando lo observaba trabajar me debí de quedar dormida, y sé que es mejor nunca traer algo de comida o agua cerca de Peeta cuando él está trabajando, él teme que algo pueda estropear su trabajo, me despierto con el olor de algo cocinándose, cuando abro los ojos veo a Peeta parado en mi cocina, se encuentra enfrente de la estufa cocinando algo.

-Hey- lo saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola- me dice y yo me paro a mirar lo que él este cocinando

No es gran cosa el responde a la pregunta de que hay para cenar que acabo de hacerle,

-Me temo que no hay gran cosa para cocinar pero todavía tenemos algo del pan de esta mañana y de la sopa que hicimos- me dice

-estoy segura que está bien con eso Peeta- le digo y mis ojos voltean a mirar la mesa de trabajo buscando el dibujo que él estaba haciendo y que supongo ha terminado, pero no veo el libro por ningún lado.

-Lo puse sobre el armario- me dice señalando hacían un mueble de la sala de estar y una vez más noto que es como si pareciera que él leyera mi mente.

Tomo el libro que está sobre el mueble de madera y puedo sentir las palmas de mis manos comenzar a sudar, por alguna razón parece que no puedo abrirlo, escucho a Peeta caminando lentamente detrás de mí,

-Qué piensas?- me pregunta

-No lo sé aun, al parecer no puedo abrirlo por mí misma.- le contesto

Detrás de mí sus brazos aparecen y sus dedos rozan lentamente el libro dejándolo abierto mostrándome a mi padre con una mirada radiante y una hermosa sonrisa pareciera que dirigida a mí, parece como si mi padre esperara que yo corriera y salte a sus brazos para luego caminar juntos de regreso a casa después de estar en la mina. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hago cierro de jalón el libro y me escucho jadear.

Peeta intenta tomar el libro de mis manos pero no se lo permito, entonces el me voltea de frente a él y me pregunta si me encuentro bien, me sacude un poco y me vuelve a preguntar- te encuentras bien?-

-Sí- asiento con la cabeza, - es solo que… es tan real... Peeta- le digo y bajo mi mirada hacia el libro y de nuevo mis dedos lo abren en la página con la foto de mi padre – como puedes hacerlo? – cómo puedes saber la forma en como él me miraba?- le digo volteando a verlo.

Peeta sonríe y me mira a los ojos y me dice – Solía mirarlo ir rumbo a tu casa cada vez que podía-

-qué?- le digo algo asombrada por esta información.

-No lo pude evitar. Tenía curiosidad por saber acerca del hombre que podía hacer que los pájaros escucharan y después de ese día yo te miraba correr cada día hacía él. Después de eso cada que podía yo intentaba mirarlo cuando el caminaba hacia su casa, los observaba furtivamente a los dos.- me confiesa.

Si tenía aún alguna duda en mi mente acerca de si podía reconstruir mi amistad con Peeta o no, bueno esta se había esfumado.

Espero les haya gustado, espero traducir pronto el siguiente capitulo =)


	2. Chapter 2

The Road to Recovery

Hola gente linda primero que nada queremos agradecerles la autora y yo a todas aquellas bellas personas que ha agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos esta historia, y también a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews =D la verdad es que la autora está muy contenta por la recepción que ha tenido su fic , les traigo otro capítulo, una disculpa por la tardanza pero he tenido poco tiempo para traducir y en ratitos que he tenido lo he hecho, espero en verdad que les guste este capítulo =)

NOTA: el recordatorio de que los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen son de la autora Suzanne Collins y este fic tampoco me pertenece es de Jamie Sommers yo solo me dedico a traducirlo.

**Chapter Two: **DARIUS

Las siguientes semanas se fueron entre encuentros casuales entre Peeta y yo, nada intenso, yo todavía seguía escribiendo la historia de mi padre en el libro, en mi casa mientras Peeta trabajaba en algunos borradores para los dibujos en pedazos de papel. Cuando nosotros nos encontrábamos satisfechos en algún dibujo en particular, lo guardábamos y después podía ver la mente de Peeta comenzando a trabajar antes de tiempo, comenzaba a decidir los colores correctos y las mejores tintas que usar en el retrato para el libro.

No fue hasta que llegamos al retrato de Darius que la mente de Peeta le comenzó a jugar trucos, él comenzaba a dibujar y luego me preguntaba si su nariz era derecha o alguna otra característica y si yo lo corregía él se frustraba, arrugaba el retrato entre sus manos y comenzaba de nuevo.

Al tercer día que Peeta llevaba intentando dibujar a Darius, Haymitch llegó a la casa así como también Sae la Grasienta, ambos intentaban ayudar a Peeta a obtener el dibujo perfecto pero cuando Haymitch dijo –No sus ojos no eran tan obscuros- Peeta explotó y gritó – ¡Sí lo eran, sus ojos eran casi negros!- Peeta se puso de pie tan rápido que aventó la silla, -¡He visto sus ojos!- le espetó a Haymitch en la cara, - Lo-he-visto- Peeta dijo las palabras entre dientes, y sé de inmediato que él lo ha visto: Darius y la otra chica avox enfrente de él, cuando él fue torturado. Peeta barre con sus manos todo lo que encuentra en la mesa, él avienta todos sus instrumentos para pintar al suelo y después sale de la casa.

Los tres, Haymitch, Sae y yo solamente nos quedamos ahí, parados e incrédulos con lo que ha sucedido, no habíamos visto ese lado de Peeta durante semanas enteras, no lo había visto así desde el Capitolio, bueno tal vez otras dos veces, pero él había estado intentando auto controlarse, al parecer yo estaba en un error al pensar que él podía regresar tan fácilmente a la normalidad.

Por un momento creí que él sabía el camino de regreso a mí, pero ahora sé que él es un desastre tanto como yo, o probablemente más. Haymitch y Sae la Grasienta me miraron y me dijeron que fuera tras él. Sé que debería haber ido inmediatamente a buscarlo pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, apenas puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma, así que ¿qué ayuda puedo ser para él?, me contesté mi pregunta inmediatamente: puedo escucharlo, puedo ser una amiga para él, él lo ha sido para mí, así que ¿porque no intentar ser una para él?

Caminé poco hasta llegar a su casa sin embargo sentí como si me tomara un año llegar hasta ahí, ¿qué debería decirle?, nunca he sido buena con las palabras, es Peeta quien domina eso, en verdad no sé porque siento tanto temor de ir con él, pero iré… no.. la verdad sí sé porque tengo temor…no quiero fallarle… el pensamiento de fallarle no me sienta nada bien.

Me lo encuentro caminando en el pasillo que hay entre las recámaras, sentí temor cuando caminé y vi cuantas pinturas tenía Peeta allí, él obviamente ha estado pintando de nuevo, lo sé porque él ha mencionado que ha intentado encontrar el tono perfecto de dorado pero no me había dado cuenta hasta qué punto había retomado esos cuadros, lo miré parado frente a una pintura, la cual tiene cubierta como si quisiera tirarla, sus dos manos están agarradas del frente del retrato, pero no pude ver ni hacer más por que el cuerpo de Peeta bloquea mi vista, de repente se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, su cuerpo tiembla y creo escucharlo llorar.

Es cuando veo la pintura y veo el cabello rojo del hombre en la pintura: es Darius siendo torturado, su boca está abierta pero donde debería haber una lengua no hay más que un trozo, un jirón color rosa. Me siento enferma del estómago con tan solo ver la pintura, la sangre chorrea proveniente de dos dedos que faltan en su mano derecha y tres más que ha perdido de la izquierda Sólo dos dedos en los pies, apenas se puede sostener en su cuerpo, huesos que se salen del mismo, ya que él ha sido azotado mucho pero no lo suficiente para matarlo aún lo mantuvieron con vida, en la esquina de la pintura veo a su gemela, y aunque ella esta retratada a distancia puedo decir que está en las mismas condiciones que él. No puedo quitar mis ojos de la escena que tengo frente a mí.

Esta escena que Peeta ha pintado en el lienzo, esta escena que lo persigue en sus peores pesadillas, y sé que no puedo escuchar los ruidos y gemidos que Darius está haciendo pero sé que Peeta puede escucharlos con tan solo recordar…y es cuando me acuerdo de él, Peeta, camino hacia él y tomo el pedazo de tela con que tenía cubierto el cuadro, no hago intento de ponerlo de regreso sobre el cuadro, tomo su mano con las mía y empiezo a limpiar su rostro,

Peeta trata de detenerme con su otra mano, es cuando le digo – No podemos esconderlo Peeta- con mi mano libre hago que libere mi otra muñeca. Y otra vez intento limpiar su cara de las lágrimas, esta vez él me permite hacerlo, el solloza y me susurra –Siempre queremos enterrarlos, a todos esos recuerdos, enviarlos a lo más profundo de nuestra mente, pero no podemos escapar de ellos, ellos siempre nos encuentran, ¿no lo crees?-

Hice un ademán con mi mano hacia el otro lado de la habitación y su mirada me siguió, entonces le dije – la imagen que tú quieres dibujar de Darius vendrá a ti con el tiempo, solo necesitas tiempo para sanar, no debes de ocultarte de la ayuda que te ofrecen los demás- le sonreí tímidamente – Créeme, yo lo sé mejor que nadie- le susurré.

Los brazos de Peeta me toman demasiado rápido y caigo en ellos, en su tierno abrazo, no estoy muy segura de que hacer lo dejo abrazarme porque sé que él lo necesita pero no le respondo al abrazo aun no me siento lista para hacerlo.

Mis ojos rápidamente le echan un vistazo a la habitación y aterriza mi mirada en una pintura de la espalda de Finnick y Mags sonriendo sobre él. Esta pintura me trae un sentimiento muy cálido a mi corazón el cual no puedo explicar, entonces veo otra pintura, ésta no es tan clara y nítida como las otras, es casi un remolino de colores y entonces es cuando mis ojos se enfocan en la Cornucopia. Ahora que la veo sé que es la pelea después de que Wiress fue asesinada, pero la estrella principal de esta pintura es Johana y los colores de la selva que la rodean, el llamativo azul del agua, el luminoso cielo casi rosa y el calor del sol que se reflejaba en el hacha de Johana mientras ella saltaba por los aires, veo su cabello obscuro revoloteando y puedo ver el odio en sus ojos, y en el fondo de la pintura puedo ver un charco de sangre fundiéndose lentamente con el azul del agua y con la arena dorada, me pregunto si es ese el tono de dorado que él estaba tratando de capturar y que me había mencionado mucho antes.

No estoy segura en que momento sucedió pero en algún momento me sujeté de Peeta como si de ello dependiera mi vida, nos arrodillamos en el suelo abrazándonos uno del otro y sentí que ese abrazo fuera a durar toda la vida, pero eventualmente nos acomodamos quedando sentados pero nuestro abrazo se mantuvo, después nos tomamos de las manos y nos pusimos a mirar las pinturas de la habitación, esta es la primera vez que hemos estado tan cerca uno del otro en mucho tiempo, tener una mano tomada de Peeta se siente tan natural, la otra que está libre se siente extremadamente vulnerable y expuesta, estos son sentimientos que no encajan bien conmigo y pienso que quiero alejarlos de mí, porque él en verdad necesita tomar mi mano y yo no tengo corazón para lastimarlo.

Continúo viendo sus pinturas alrededor de nosotros, algunas de ella son tan reales y todo lo que puedo decir es- Johanna-

Él inmediatamente sabe a lo que me refiero cuando comienzo a explicarle, él se para y camina conmigo rumbo a la pintura y me dice – Esta pintura no fue muy clara cuando yo la estaba pintando yo solo sabía que había algo en mi cabeza y cuando lo estaba dibujando poco a poco vino a mí- me dice.

-Es Johanna- le digo, y camino más cerca de la pintura y mis dedos recorren la pintura a la altura de la plateada hacha, la capturaste de una forma brillante Peeta- le digo y en mi corazón yo sé que Johanna se sintió como yo cuando ella vio esta pintura de sí misma, ella debió de odiarla y amarla al mismo tiempo, al menos para mí es como si estuviera viendo a mi amiga de nuevo, el pensamiento de Johanna como mi amiga puede sonar un poco erróneo pero creo ella fue un tipo de amiga para mí, sé que ella nunca lo admitiría en público ni en privado pero no importa… -¿cuándo pintaste esto Peeta?-

-Después de tu juicio, el doctor pensó que, el que hiciera algo que me gustara me podría ayudar-

-¿Y te ayudó?- le pregunto

-Creo que sí, de hecho no tengo la más mínima duda de que me ayuda a recordar las cosas de una manera más clara.. Pero por el otro lado…-

-Yo puedo ayudarte a recordar las cosas más claramente- termino la oración por él.

-Sí- Él dice

-Sí- yo contesto.

Peeta agacha la cabeza y sé que es mi turno de ayudarle a levantarla de nuevo como él lo ha hecho tantas veces conmigo, -haz algo Katniss o di algo- pienso para mí y puedo escuchar las palabras de Haymitch's pidiéndome que lo ayude..

-Hay una pintura aquí que realmente me gusta- le digo, y veo a Peeta levantar un poco la cabeza.

-Sabes que realmente odio todas tus pinturas- le digo esto con un tono juguetón en la voz y camino hacia una de ellas, la que tiene a Finnick cargando a Mags, es una de las mejores que has hecho- le digo.

Peeta sonríen viendo a Mags en la pintura,- ella se veía algo así ¿verdad?- me dice

-¿quién?, ¿Mags?- le pregunto y sigo diciendo -Claro te refieres a ella, pero yo estoy hablando de finnick- y hago un intento de bromearlo y le digo – Me encanta la manera en que tu capturaste sus rizos de oro y sus perfectos musculos, así como la forma que camina con su tridente- le echo un vistazo a Peeta con la esquina de mi ojo y comienzo a sonreír y sigo diciéndole – en verdad no tenía idea de que hubieras estudiado a Finnick con tanto detalle-

Le doy un codazo en sus costillas para acentuar más la broma.

Él se ríe y solo dice – oh uh- camina hacia el pedazo de tela que cubría el retrato de Darius y la lanza hacia un montón de trapos usados, me siento contenta de que no haya cubierto el cuadro aunque es una imagen tan vil que entiendo porque considero hacerlo.

Camino hacia él y le digo - oh uh ¿qué?-

Él se detiene me mira a la cara y me dice – Creo que las dos Katniss por fin se están fusionando pero creo eso solo puede generar problemas- el continúa caminando fuera de la habitación y baja las escaleras casi corriendo.

-¿problemas yo?, que quieres decir con eso de problemas?- casi grito al decir esto, pero Peeta solo sigue caminando… -¿Qué trataste de insinuar Peeta?- le digo, pero él sale de su casa ahora y camina hacia la mía, camino dando pasos muy fuertes con mis pies y comienzo a enojarme con él por ignorarme, - yo no soy problemática- me digo a mí misma e inmediatamente me suelto a reír porque sé que él tiene razón soy la persona más problemática y revoltosa de la nación: soy el Sinsajo.

El sonido de mi risa fue extraño de escuchar para mis oídos, y me siento agradecida y sigo a Peeta hacia mi casa se siente bien reír de nuevo.

Camino hacia el interior de mi casa y escucho a Peeta pedirle disculpas a Haymitch y a Sae pero ambos le dicen que no ha pasado nada, y sí, en comparación conmigo estoy segura de que en verdad no es nada lo que sucedió, pues mi rabietas pueden venir de la nada en días tranquilos y asustan tanto que pueden llevar a Haymitch a la sobriedad, Sin embargo aunque a veces recaigo me siento aliviada de que no soy la única que recae, está mal sentirme bien por esto lo sé, es totalmente incorrecto sentirse bien porque alguien que te importa esté tan dañado como tú mismo lo estás, pero me hace sentir que no estoy sola en esta lucha y aunque de una forma retorcida me hace sentir seguridad, Peeta no está del todo curado como yo pensaba y él me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito a él.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, mil gracia a todos ustedes ****minafan****, ****XkanakoX****, ****Camiibell03****, ****Hakkusyo - San****, ****raqhu****, ****Xime25 y****Edelweissh por dejar reviews, la autora y yo se los agradecemos y a todos aquellos que no dejaron reviews pero la agregaron a sus alertas y a favoritos mil gracias también, espero les haya gustado este paitulo tmb y espero actualizar el dominguin o lunes a mas tardar otra vez =)**


End file.
